frontier_fleet_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
10. 20 Leagues under the Sea
Duration (Real Time): June 2005 - ???? Duration (Game Time): 2391.06.06 - ???? Location: Pandora Station, Oceans of Pandora II. Synopsis: The Pandora crew explores the oceans of Pandora II. June 2005 Stardate 2391.06.06: About ten days after the 'incident' with the 'Dholari', Captain Kane asked the senior staff to come together for a meeting. Although many promotions were handed out, (amongst which were the promotion to Lt.Cmdr for Dr. Truesdale, and the promotions to full Lieutenant for OPS Nel and Counsellor Aslam) the atmosphere in the meeting bordered on being grim. There was, evidently, still a great distrust against the First Officer. Still, the mission which the senior staff was sent on could very well mend that lack of trust. Dr. Bati, a civilian marine biologist, had been looking for a planet to set up a small underwater outpost, to study the marine life there. In Pandora II, he found a perfect planet indeed. During this briefing, the senior staff had been ordered by Captain Kane to assist Dr. Bati in finding a suitable location for this outpost. Stardate 2391.06.07: The following day, the senior crew had been split up in three teams. These teams would each take a modified Delta Flyer, and explore the oceans of Pandora II. At exactly 0800 hours, Commander Jalando gave the order to depart. July 2005 Stardate 2391.06.07 As the three Delta Flyers entered the atmosphere, and later the ocean, the crews of the Flyers were wondering what they would find down there, in the oceans of Pandora II. After a speedy and rather dangerous entrance in the ocean by the Flyer Pegasus, under the command of Jalando, they found that Lt. Nel's piloting skills had caused casualties: two (non-sentient) marine lifeforms had been crushed under the weight of the incoming Flyer. This was of course not the kind of 'first contact' the Flyer crew wanted to have. When they studied the remains though, they found out that there was something in the body chemistry of these fish which reduced sensor activity. A further examination revealed that there was a larger population of such fish closer to the ocean floor. When Lt. Nel and Ensign Sobra had been beamed up to Pandora Station -there was an incoming message for the both of them- Commander Jalando and Lt. Aslam continued their search for the mysteries surrounding these fish. When they finally reached the ocean floor, the two officers were surprised to find the lifeforms here responding to the active sensors. Also, they found out that there were metallic readings coming from the ocean floor. After scraping away the thick layer of dirt, the Commander and the Lieutenant discovered some sort of metallic plates. . . which were certainly not created by nature. . . The team in the Flyer Wyvern also entered the ocean, after having a discussion about mythology. When they finally reached the ocean floor, they found not only a lot rocks, but also several fish which gave off electrical currents when coming into contact with the Flyer. Lt. Morabulu observed that a few of these fish might not damage the Flyer, but the whole group of such fish which was approaching fast, might. . . The third team, in the Flyer Gryphon, had encountered a plant-like creature, after entering the ocean. This creature seemed to have developed an interesting in the Flyer though, since it grabbed hold of the large shuttle, and started pulling it along. No matter what the Flyer crew did, it would not let go. . . until it came to some sort of underwater island: a large area of sand rising up from the ocean floor. Earlier on, the Flyer crew had thought of this place for a perfect location to put Dr. Bati's marine outpost. Now though, that seemed to be impossible: it was already inhabited by several more of these large plant-like creatures. . . Meanwhile, on Pandora Station, things went their usual way. A new AOPS, Ensign Arquette, arrived, and was almost immediately ordered by Captain Kane to oversee the cleaning up and restoration of a forgotten swimming pool. . . August 2005 2391.06.07 In the oceans of Pandora II, three teams of Pandora Station's senior crew were flying around in their runabouts, to find a good place to put Dr. Bati's planned underwater outpost. However, there were other interesting things beneath the surface of this planet: Commander Jalando and Counsellor Aslam for example, found what seemed to be tablets with ancient writings on them. This was quite an archaeological find, and it would be something which the Station's Science Department would be happy to study. The second team, lead by 2O/CMO Lt.Cmdr Truesdale, had some minor problems: not only did ASTC Edan have to return to Pandora Station -though they did get ACONN Foultish back there, to pilot the Flyer- but they also managed to have a run-in with some sort of electrical fish, which, in multiple numbers, could damage the Flyer on contact. It was decided that they had to find shelter in an underwater cave nearby, and just wait until these electrical fish were gone. After being dragged along by very large plant-like creatures, the third away team found themselves flying away from the sandbank which was these creatures' home. After all, they knew that they could not just scan everything which interested them. . . they also had to find a suitable location for Dr. Bati's outpost. In the meantime on Pandora Station, AOPS Arquette, ACEO Denton and Transporter Operator Dran found out that the pool which they had to repair, was home to a number of rodent/lizards, (for the lack of a better name) which did not seem to be too keen about the three officers cleaning up the pool. 2391.07.29: It's Captain Kane's 43rd birthday, and that means: presents! From his stepdaughter, he received a d'k tahg. About half an hour later, Commanders Jalando and Truesdale gave him presents in his office: a sabre coming from Jalando, and a beautiful glass vase coming from Truesdale. Happy Birthday, Captain Kane! Also on this date, AOPS Arquette finally got used to hectic life on the Station, especially with the AOPS being the acting Chief of Operations. . . 2391.08.01: ACEO Denton tells the story of the 'war' his house had with another Klingon house, to Darnena, who -together with other listeners- is intrigued by this man's storytelling. Plus of course the fact that it's true, made it 'front page news', according to the Reporter. This 'story' got an unexpected follow-up though, since Denton got attacked by the son of the Klingon he had killed. 2391.08.26: When Fleet Admiral Barclay's message came in that there would be a transwarp fleet, and that Pandora Station would not only refit two ships, but also act as Fleet HQ, Captain Kane told Commander Jalando to let the crew know about this as well. After all, this was a great honour to Pandora Station itself, and of course to its crew. Category:Pandora Station